


Hinernação

by Mbarea



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Aliens, Art, Comedy, First Kiss, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Tags Are Hard, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbarea/pseuds/Mbarea
Summary: Por cinco mil anos ela dormiu, diminuindo seu metabolismo, alimentando-se de suas próprias reservas. Mas agora ela acordou novamente e exige ser alimentada.Eli e Thranw são enviados em uma missão, para descobrir porque um povo pacifico passou a sequestrar habitantes de outros planetas e o que isso significa para a Ascendência.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Reencontro

\- “Então qual é o ponto? ” – Perguntou Eli.

\- “O problema é que, até agora, os Vizziz eram tidos como vizinhos pacíficos dos Ciss, temos acordo comercial com eles e até exercícios militares de tempos em tempos, mas de repente as coisas parecem ter mudado. Alguns cidadãos de visita em seus territórios sumiram e naves comerciais sumiram, o governo deles negam veementemente que essas pessoas e naves sequer estiveram dentro de seu setor e essa não é a única coisa estranha acontecendo, ultimamente eles veem desmarcando reuniões comercial e se recusaram a participar do exercício de guerra anual que promovemos com nossos aliados. ” – Explicou Ar'alani.

\- “E qual é a missão? “

\- “Você vai se infiltra na sociedade Vizziz e descobrir o que está acontecendo. Entenda I’vant se você aceitar essa missão estará sozinho, não podemos correr o risco de um incidente diplomático. “

Eli engoliu seco. – “Serei só eu nessa missão? “

\- “Não. Você se encontrará com dois outros agentes em uma nave comercial na fronteira dos territórios, vocês entraram como turistas civis. “

\- “ OK! Eu aceito a missão. Posso saber quem são os outros agentes. “

\- “ Não. Mas posso adiantar que você já trabalhou com um deles. Você o reconhecerá e ele será o líder da missão, entendido comandante I’vant. “

\- “Sim Senhora. “

_..............................................................._

Eli se preparou para a missão, equipamentos táticos disfarçados de objetos comuns foram fornecidos, ele precisou ir atrás de novas roupas civis, as que ele trouxe do império estavam muito velhas e fora de moda, ele nem se lembrava da última vez que vestira uma roupa que não fosse um uniforme, provavelmente antes de entrar para a CDF, ele pensou bufando. Vestindo as novas vestimentas ele se sentiu um alienígena, mais do que se sentia como único humano sem contar Ronan na Ascendência, ele pensou com desgosto. Os sapatos civis eram leves demais comparado as botas, fazendo se sentir um pato enquanto andava. Ele recebeu também um datapad codificado que permitiria o envio de relatórios.

Sua carona o levou até o ponto de encontro na zona neutra que dividia os dois territórios, no caminho Eli leu o briefing sobre o planeta e sua cultura local. Muitas praias, campo, com paisagens bonitas, sol, calor, boa comida e um povo supostamente hospitaleiro. – Isso era bom, Eli não aguentava mais neve e frio, a última vez que ele esteve em uma praia, fora as missões, ele ainda estava em Lisandra.

Os Vizziz era uma espécie elegante, pareciam humanos esbeltos, mais altos e esguios de orelhas pontudas, sua pele variava muito de cor, seus olhos eram um pouco maiores. Estranhamente não havia gêneros distintos entre eles, os Vizziz eram hermafroditas e o papel era definido na copula da forma como bem entendessem.

Sua leitura teve que ser interrompida, pois ele havia chego ao ponto de coleta. Pegando suas coisas ele caminhou pelo tubo de atracação que ligava a sua carona a nave civil. Quando se dirigiu a área comum seu coração parou....Thrawn estava parado no lado oposto da sala.

Ele se virou para Eli e disse - “Bom dia Comandante Vanto. ”

Eli ficou parado com um olhar vidrado sem conseguir responder. Como assim Thrawn estava vivo? Porque ninguém falou nada para ele? Porque Thrass não lhe contou? Porque Thrawn não entrou em contato com ele? Porque, porra, ele ficou chorando noites em seu quarto achado que esse bastardo azul estava morto e agora que ele achou que tinha superado ele aparece bem na sua frente como se nada tivesse acontecido e ainda tem a audácia de fazer uma piada com ele com essa história de ‘bom dia’.

Thrawn tinha esperado várias reações de Eli. Alegria, talvez emoção pelo reencontro, um pouco de raiva talvez, indiferença era uma possibilidade. Mas nada o preparou para o que aconteceu.

Eli calmamente colocou suas coisas no chão e simplesmente partiu para cima de Thrawn, não como uma luta coordenada e treinada, mas com socos e pontapés vindo de todo lado, parecido com a forma como ele e Thrass brigavam quando eram crianças. Thrawn limitou a se defender enquanto ouvia xingamentos dos mais variados em várias línguas, ele não sabia que o repertorio de Eli nessa área era tão vasto, o humano continuava lhe surpreendendo.

Em dado momento os dois caíram no chão e enquanto Eli tentava esganar Thrawn tentava chama-lo a razão. No meio dessa luta descordenada, Thrawn sente um farelo caindo na sua testa, os dois olharam para cima. Ezra olhando para eles comendo uma barra de nutrição se limita a dizer de boca cheia. – “Vocês são bem estranhos. ” – Saindo como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Eli saiu de cima de Thrawn com um bufo.

\- “Quem é esse? “

\- “Ezra Bridger. “ – Thrawn respondeu enquanto se sentava.

\- “O Jedi?! Responsável pelo incidente em Lothal?! “ - Eli perguntou incrédulo.

\- “Ele mesmo. Não se preocupe, ele é confiável. “

\- “Você tem que me atualizar sobre a situação. “ - disse Eli se recompondo.

\- “Mas primeiro você tem que se acomodar, por favor, coloque suas coisas na segunda cabine a direita e depois volte aqui, precisamos conversar sobre a missão Comandante Vanto. ”

\- “Sim Senhor. “ – Eli soltou o tratamento carregado de veneno, passando por Thrawn carregando suas coisas ele deu um esbarram proposital, e seguiu em frente. Thrawn olhou para as costas de Eli com um leve sorriso.

\- “Sabe, você devia falar com ele. “ – Ezra reapareceu ainda comendo a maldita barra.

Thrawn fuzilou ele com seu olhar respondendo. – “Não é da sua conta Bridger.“


	2. Uma estranha Família

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn, Eli e Ezra conversão sobre a missão...

_Eli voltou um tempo depois e encontrou os dois sentados na mesa da área comum. Uma caneca de chá quente já esperava por Eli que a aceitou com um suspiro de nostalgia, Thrawn sempre preparava um chá para eles quando a conversa ei ser longa._

_\- O que você sabe da missão até agora? – Thrawn perguntou a Eli que prontamente lhe passou o que Ar'alani havia lhe passado._

_\- “Certo, basicamente é isso que sabemos, nós vamos desembarcar em Tusca, um planeta do sistema Vizziz onde alguns dos viajantes desaparecidos sumiram, vamos entrar como turistas. “ - Thrawn distribuiu os documentos enquanto explicava. – “Vamos embarcar como uma família, eu e Eli seremos um casal e Ezra será nosso filho. “ – Eli engasgou subitamente com essa informação._

_\- “ Espera! Um casal com um filho? Que espécie de disfarce é esse? Se você não se lembra, nós dois somos exemplos de sexo masculino de nossa espécie e não há reprodução nesse caso. “_

_\- “ Eu sei disso, mas os Vizziz não possuem gênero definido e pelo que estudei de sua arte eles são um povo muito internalizados, sem interesse em outras espécies. “_

_\- “Tá mas, vamos para um local turístico, provavelmente eles já receberam casais Ciss como visitantes antes, eles sabem que há diferenciação entre macho e fêmea entre os Ciss. “_

_\- “Eles sabem sobre os Ciss, mas casais dos mais variados visitam o planeta e além do mais eles não sabem nada sobre os humanos. “_

_\- “ Ok! Eli concordou meio contrariado, mas como ele vai passar por nosso filho? “_

_\- “ Ezra possui um tom de pele próximo ao seu e a cor do cabelo dele se aproxima do de um Ciss, então é totalmente plausível. “_

_\- “ Tá esses olhos azuis? Vieram de quem? Do padeiro? “ – Ezra que tomava seu chá nesse momento engasgou com um riso, mas se conteve com o olhar fulminante lançado a ele por Thrawn._

_\- “Devido as variantes, mas abrangentes do Vizziz, com relação a cor da pele e dos olhos, seus genes não obedecem a mesma lógica como ocorre entre Ciss e Humanos, então filhos que não possuem ligação aparente com seus pais são comuns. E mesmo entre os humanos uma criança pode ter olhos diferentes dos pais, herdando a cor de uma geração anterior. “ – Thrawn divagou com um olhar perdido._

_Eli teve que conter o sorriso. Thrawn sempre gostava de se aprofundar nos assuntos e sempre acabava dando uma explicação, dos mais variados assuntos, em qualquer tipo de conversa. Era muito nostálgico estar revivendo esses momentos. De repente Ele se lembrou que estava muito bravo com Thrawn e retrucou com aspereza. – “ Certo, não me venha ensinar sobre minha própria espécie. “ – Bufou._

_Ezra que ficará em silencio até agora se levantou espreguiçando. – “O Breafing já acabou? Eu estou morrendo de fome. “_

_\- “ Você acabou de comer. “ Retrucou Thrawn._

_-“ Da um tempo tá, eu fiquei muito tempo passando fome naquele planeta, tenho que repor as calorias perdidas... ”_

_Enquanto Thrawn e Ezra discutia, Eli observava os dois, Thrawn estava diferente, menos rígido e estoico do que costumava ser e muito mais expressivo do que quando eles trabalhavam juntos. Eli sentiu uma pontada de ciúme pela relação de Thrawn com Ezra, mas não deixou transparecer. Afinal o que ele era para Thrawn, pelo visto nada, já que pelo tom da conversa deles ele havia retornado faz tempo para a Ascendência e nem se deu ao trabalho de entrar em contato com seu antigo ‘amigo’._

_Ezra saiu deixando os dois sozinhos._

_Um clima estranho se estabeleceu sobre os dois, como se tivessem muito o que falar, mas não se sabia como começar. Eli deu a deixa inicial._

_\- “O garoto come muito. “_

_\- “Muito. “ – Thrawn suspirou. – “ Tive que ser bem criativo na caça para manter nós dois vivos com todas as restrições da ‘força’ que ele colocava. “_

_\- “Uhum... “_

_\- “ Eli. “_

_\- “Me chame de Vanto, por favor. “_

_\- “Se vamos fingir ser uma família temos que nos acostumar a nos chamar pelos nossos nomes principais. “_

_\- “Espere! Vamos usar nossos nomes principais na missão? “_

_\- “ Sim! Os nomes que usamos na Ascendência não nos liga a nossos nomes principais, para manter a naturalidade o melhor é usarmos os nossos próprios nomes devido ao pouco tempo que temos para nós preparas para a missão. “ – Eli estava claramente segurando o riso. – “O que é engraçado? “ – inquiriu Thrawn_

_\- “ Apenas que lembrei daqueles filmes, daquele ‘agente secreto’, que anunciava seu verdadeiro nome em qualquer missão...lembro que você me fez ouvir uma enorme explicação do porque isso não fazia o menor sentido na época. “_

_Thrawn sorriu. – “ E ainda não faz. Mas como essa é uma missão solo, e não vamos telas a ponto de virar uma serie infindáveis de missões, então não vejo problema em usarmos nossos nomes, apenas o sobrenome será alterado. “_

_Eli pegou o documento que Thrawn havia lhe entregue. – “Eli Syndula? “_

_“ Sim! Ezra escolheu e eu concordei porque os Sydulas demostraram seu valor como guerreiros e adversários. “_

_\- “OK.” – Eli respondeu já levantando, mas Thrawn o deteve segurando em seu braço. – “Espere Eli, precisamos conversar. “_

_Eli encarou Thrawn e falou seco. – “Eu estou cansado da viagem, podemos conversar depois? “_

_\- “Tudo bem. “ – Disse Thrawn soltando o braço de Eli, sem graça. – “Descanse, depois conversaremos. “_

_Eli saiu, deixando Thrawn sozinho na sala comunal. Depois de um tempo ele se levantou e encontrou Ezra no cocpit._

_\- “Conseguiu falar com ele? “ – Ezra perguntou sem tirar os olhos do painel._

_Thrawn praticamente se jogou bufando na cadeira ao lado. – “Não. Aparentemente ele está muito magoado por não ter entrado em contato antes. “_

_\- “Aparentemente?? “_

_Thrawn não respondeu apesar do olhar insistente de Ezra. Encarando o Jedi Tharwn tirou seu Datapad do bolso e começou a rever os dados da missão, dando o assunto por encerrado._

__


	3. Planejamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os preparativos continuam  
> Eli fica indignado com a situação.  
> Thrawn toma uma decisão importante  
> Thrawn não entende as pessoas comuns.  
> Ezra tem uma percepção estranha

_Na manhã seguinte um pouco antes de pousarem no planeta eles revisaram seus equipamentos, sincronizaram comunicadores, relógios, etc._

_Após terminarem os ajustes finais Thrawn deu as últimas instruções. – “O planeta para o qual iremos de chama Pulchra, é praticamente um planeta de férias para os Vizziz e muito apreciado, também entre seus aliados. Foi nele que os cidadãos da Ascendência sumiram. Vamos nos passar por turistas comuns, como já expliquei, eu e Eli fingiremos ser um casal e o Ezra será nosso filho. É importante mantermos nossos papeis quando estivermos em público, ainda não sabemos se algum dos nossos inimigos estão envolvidos então todo cuidado é pouco. “_

_Ezra e Eli assentiram, mas Eli estava meio tenso._

_\- “Algum problema Eli? “_

_\- “Eu não sei, estou a tanto tempo no serviço militar que receio não lembrar como um civil se comporta. “_

_\- “Isso é simples... “ – Ezra sorrio – “...é só você relaxar os ombros e não andar por aí como se fosse atirar e rolar a cada esquina. ”_

_Nesse momento os três foram interrompidos por um sinal do comunicador._

_Thranw apertou o botão de recepção e uma voz monótona falou do outro lado. – “Nave Civil Ciss Estrela de Prata, transmita sua autorização e documentos para verificação. “_

_Thrawn enviou os documentos solicitados e esperou a resposta. – “Documentos verificados. Seja bem-vinda Família Syndula, dirijam-se a doca BX-172, coordenadas enviadas no seu sistema. Agradecemos por escolher Pulchra como seu local de férias. Aproveitem a estadia. “_

_Chegando a doca indicada eles se prepararam para sair, assim que as portas se abriram Thrawn passou o braço pelo ombro de Eli puxando-o para mais perto. Eli ficou tenso a princípio, Thrawn se aproximou da cabeça de Eli como se fosse beijar seu pescoço mas cochichou em seu ouvido._

_\- “Relaxa. “_

_Eli se sentiu corar instantaneamente, a voz de Thrawn em seu ouvido enviou ondas de excitação por todo seu corpo. Eli se recriminou instantaneamente, afinal ele não era nada para Thrawn, apenas uma ferramenta para ser usada e descartada._

_Eles saíram do espaço porto e alugaram um veículo local. – “Onde vamos ficar? Em algum hotel? “ – Perguntou Eli._

_\- “Sim, tentei alugar uma casa particular, mas estranhamento essa opção não era mais possível para estrangeiros. ” – Respondeu Thrawn. – “Ezra, aconteceu alguma coisa? “ – perguntou Thrawn que percebeu o jovem de repente muito calado e tenso._

_\- “Antes de te responder preciso de mais informações, mas já adianto que há algo muito errado com os nativos. “ – falou tenso._

_Chegando no hotel, depois de fazer o chek-in eles subiram para o quarto que era mais um apartamento, com banheiro, uma micro cozinha, uma sala comunal e dois quartos. Ezra pegou suas coisas e partiu para um dos quartos dizendo que ia meditar, enquanto Thrawn verificava se havia escutas e câmeras. Eli, aproveitou para olhar em volta. Na sala havia um sofá para duas pessoas e uma poltrona, com TV e outros aparatos. Na cozinha um forno que parecia ser elétrico entre outros utensílios, no quarto uma cama de casal._

_\- “Uh...Thrawn...só tem uma cama... “ – Eli falou meio atônito._

_\- “Sim. Afinal somos um ‘casal’. “ – Thrawn respondeu de forma robótica enquanto montava o aparelho que bloquearia qualquer tipo de aparelho de espionagem._

_\- “Certo, mas não somos um casal e nenhum de nós dois cabe no micro sofá da sala, então onde iremos dormir? “_

_\- “Na cama. “ – respondeu com o mesmo tom de voz._

_Eli bufou. –“Vou arrumar nossas coisas. “ – enquanto se dirigia ao quarto Eli não percebeu o pequeno sorriso de Thrawn._

_Já era tarde para sair e investigar qualquer coisa então Thrawn pediu algo para eles comerem enquanto terminava de montar os equipamentos que trouxeram disfarçado para não levantar suspeitas no espaço porto local. A última peça que faltava estava na mala que Eli levara para o quarto. Thrawn caminhou até lá, Eli estava no banheiro, tomando banho. Thawm pegou a mala e tirou o forro dela, retirando uma haste que servia de suporte, ela era feita de uma liga de Dominiun e outros metais raros. Essa haste serviria de antena para o seu receptor e permitiria a escuta de todos os aparelhos de comunicação em um raio de cinco quilômetros. Antes de sair Thrawn olhou para a porta do banheiro, e soltou um suspiro, ele tinha que conversar com Eli, resolver as coisas entre eles. Ele esperou tanto tempo, não ia esperar mais._

_Quando a comida chegou Eli já havia terminado seu banho e Ezra já saiu do quarto imediatamente. O garoto era insaciável._

_Todos se sentaram para comer e Thrawn perguntou. – “Ezra, consegui descobrir alguma coisa? “_

_\- “ Bem, meditando eu me aprofundei na força e as minhas impressões iniciais foram confirmadas. “_

_\- “ E quais foram essas impressões? “_

_\- “ É como se todo mundo nesse planeta tivesse uma mente dividida. Você tem a mente do indivíduo e por traz você tem uma outra mente maior. É bem estranho. “_

_\- “ Tem certeza de que essa sensação não ocorre porque eles possuem uma mente alienígena? Você também não compreende bem a mente Ciss. “_

_\- “É uma possibilidade, mas não acredito que seja o caso, essa mente maior é algo muito diferente das mentes individuais, é como se as individuais fossem fluidas como água e a mente maior parece algo pegajoso e lodacento. A impressão que ela me deixa é horrível, chega a ser pior do que a impressão que o Imperado ou o Lorde Vader deixou. “_

_Eli, que ouvira a conversa em silencio até agora perguntou. – “Posso saber do que vocês estão falando? “_

_Thrawn tirado de suas reflexões respondeu. – “Ezra é um usuário da força. “_

_\- “Usuário da força como um navegador? “_

_\- “De certa forma. Um pouco mais completo. Mais como os antigos Jedis. “_

_\- “Você é um Jedi? “ – Eli perguntou impressionado._

_Ezra respondeu meio sem graça. – “Não tive um treinamento completo, mas de certa forma sou sim. “_

_Eli fez uma cara de impressionado e perguntou. - “Então o que faremos a respeito dessa sensação que ele teve? “_

_\- “Primeiro temos que captar mais informações. Amanhã disfarçados de turistas vamos dar um passeio pela cidade, há uma feira de artesões locais e um museu na cidade que podemos visitar. “_

_Ezra engasgou com a bebida que estava tomando. – “ Thrawn se vamos fingir ser turistas temos que agir como tal. Ninguém que visita uma estancia praiana vai ao museu local no primeiro dia. Podemos ir à praia de manhã e à tarde ir a tal feira. Deixamos o Museu para o segundo ou terceiro dia. “_

_Thrawn ficou indignado. – “Não podemos demorar tanto na coleta de informações. “_

_Eli, a seu lado fez um barulho com a boca. – “O garoto tem razão Thrawn, se você quer dar uma olhada na arte, podemos tentar entrar na internet local e ver alguma coisa, ir no museu no primeiro dia de uma viagem dessas é meio estranho e como queremos passar como verdadeiros turistas, o melhor é não chamar a atenção e sermos os mais mundanos possível. “_

_Thrawn a contragosto aceitou, ele não conseguia entender a frivolidade das pessoas ‘comuns’ que prefeririam ir à praia a um museu._


	4. Reconciliação

_Depois de jantarem Thrawn foi tomar um banho, Ezra foi assistir à programação local e Eli ficou pesquisando na internet, montando um banco de dados da arte local para Thrawn._

_Depois de um tempo Ezra foi dormir, reclamando que os programas locais não faziam sentido._

_Eli depois de um tempo se cansou e foi dormir também. Chegando na cama ele se deparou com o dilema. Uma cama para eles dois. Resolvido ele fez uma barreira com uns travesseiros e deitou do lado oposto a porta do banheiro, se sentindo um pouco infantil com a medida, mas impondo limites. Na arrumação da cama ele perdeu todo o sono mas decidiu permanecer deitado de olhos fechados tentando fazer o sono voltar._

_Saindo do banho só de toalha Thrawn sorriu vendo a “barreira” de Eli. Eli fez toda a força para manter os olhos fechados, ele já tinha visto Thrawn nu muitas vezes quando estavam na academia, ele sabia que isso mexia com ele, mas depois de ser simplesmente ignorado por Thrawn em seu retorno ele estava decidido a não deixar sua paixonite sobrepor a raiva que ele estava sentindo._

_Depois de vestir sua roupa de dormir Thrawn olhou para Eli, era hora de resolver certas pendencias. – “Eli precisamos conversar. ” – Eli permaneceu imóvel. – “Eli, eu sei que você não esta dormindo. “_

_\- “Eu não sou mais seu subordinado Thrawn, não tenho que fazer o que você quer na hora que você quer. “ – Eli resmungou ainda de olhos fechados._

_Thrawn absteve-se de lembra-lo de que nessa missão ele era o líder e que por isso Eli deveria obedece-lo. – “Não. Mas é meu amigo e eu preciso esclarecer alguns pontos. “_

_Eli se levantou da cama imediatamente se enroscando nos lençóis no processo, ele se desvencilhou dos mesmos jogando eles para o lado com força, tamanha a raiva que ele sentia. – “Amigo?? Amigo Thrawn?? Eu não sou seu amigo. Se você fosse meu amigo não teria me deixado sofrendo achando que você estava morto. Eu passei os últimos anos estudando Purguis e suas rotas pelo hiperespaço para traçar as possíveis rotas para seu resgate, mesmo depois da Ascendência ter decidido declarar você morto em combate, mesmo depois de Ar'alani me mandar parar. E você volta e não se dá ao trabalho de fazer uma ligação para avisar que você está vivo, que você está bem. “ – Eli sentia tanta raiva que seu corpo tremia, seus olhos brilhando com lagrimas não derramadas._

_Thrawn não disse nada. Apenas se aproximou e abraçou Eli que ficou sem ação._

__

_\- “Eu não queria que você sofresse por minha causa Eli. Eu sinto muito, mas eu não pude entrar em contato com você. Desde que você veio para a Ascendência tudo o que eu mais queria era ter de volta a sua companhia. Mas devido a algumas atitudes que tomei durante meu tempo no império quando resgatado fui impedido de entrar em contato com quem mais eu queria. “_

_Eli que nesse momento sentia seu coração batendo forte em seu peito se afastou um pouco para olhar para o rosto de Thrawn. – “Como...como assim? Porque eles te impediram de entrar em contato?_

_\- “Eu vou te contar. Mas primeiro eu quero fazer algo que eu queria fazer há muito tempo. “ – Thrawn colocou a mão no rosto de Eli que se inclinou inconsciente ao toque, Thrawn se aproximou lentamente dando a chance de Eli recuar, mas ele nunca faria isso. Quando seus lábios se tocaram Eli sentiu suas pernas tremerem, ele fantasiara sobre esse momento por anos e nunca imaginou que seria possível, suas pernas cederam, mas Thrawn estava lá para o segurar firmemente em seus braços. O Beijo que começou tímido e casto foi ficando cada vez mais cheio de desejo e desesperado, quando o ar faltou Eli se afastou sorrindo. – “Porque demorou tanto tempo? “ Em reposta Thrawn levantou Eli que se prendeu em sua cintura com as pernas. Thrawn levou Eli até a cama, jogando para o lado a barreira de travesseiros. Os dois trocavam beijos afoitos e em uma confusão de mãos, mordidas e beijos os dois tiraram as roupas um do outro. A ânsia que ambos sentiam transbordou de forma caótica depois de tanto tempo se desejando. Thawn possuiu Eli como ele sonhara e a sensação de ter Eli em seus braços foi avassaladora, muito melhor do que ele imaginara todos esses anos. Eli foi preenchido por Thranw e nem a dor de sua primeira vez nesse papel foi capaz de manchar o momento. Ele queria isso, queria Thrawn o possuindo e ele queria ser todo dele._

_Eli estava relaxado sobre o peito de Thranw, ouvindo seus batimentos cardíacos, enquanto esse acariciava preguiçosamente seus cabelos._

_\- “Me diz, a quanto tempo você queria fazer isso? “ Perguntou Eli sorrindo._

_\- “Eu sempre gostei de você Eli, mas eu só percebi que te amava no dia em que você recebeu sua primeira promoção. “_

_\- E eu te já queria desde a época da academia, mas naquela época eu estava meio que em negação. Eu só fui admitir para mim mesmo o que sentia quando você foi promovido a Capitão e eu perdi meu companheiro de quarto. “ – Thranw sorriu para a lembrança, na época ele também sentiu falta da companhia de Eli, demorou muito tempo para ele conseguir dormir bem sem o barulho cadenciado da respiração de Eli vinda do outo beliche. “_

_\- “Mas me conta. O que te impediu de entrar em contato. “_

_\- “Quando lhe enviei para a Ascendência, não foi só porque eu queria que você usasse seus talentos para ajudar ao meu povo Eli, eu lhe enviei porque queria te proteger do que estava por vir. “_

_Eli olhou para Thrawn com uma cara de interrogação. Thrawn continuou._

_\- “Ao receber a promoção para Grã Almirante eu tive acesso aos planos do Império e descobri para onde estava indo todo o dominiun que estávamos rastreando. “_

_\- “Onde? “ – Eli perguntou ansioso, essa era uma dúvida que o remoía a anos._

_\- “Projeto Star Dust, era como eles chamavam. Uma estação espacial com poder de fogo imenso, capaz de destruir um planeta. “_

_Eli ficou boquiaberto, sem saber o que dizer e Thrawn continuou._

_\- “Quando soube disso eu fiz de tudo para sabotar o projeto, pois sabia que ele decretaria o fim do Império e o fim de qualquer aliança do meu povo com eles. Eu não poderia intervir de forma direta mas poderia desviar recursos e apresentar um projeto melhor. Me apresentei ao Imperador com um projeto de melhoria dos caças Tie, consegui convence-lo a investir no projeto e assim começamos a desenvolve-lo nas instalações em Lothal. Porem Ezra e seus amigos insurgentes não facilitaram minha vida e eu, na ânsia de fazer o melhor acabei tomando atitudes das quais me envergonho profundamente. “_

_Eli permaneceu em silencio enquanto Thrawn continuava. – “Depois que Ezra e seus Puguis levaram a Sétima frota de Lothal, a Quimera caiu em um planeta desconhecido e nós ficamos ilhados por quatro anos. Meu irmão, usando seus dados, organizou uma última expedição com ajuda de Ar'alani e nós encontrou. “ – Thrawn sentiu a tenção de Eli quando terminou essa parte, mas continuou._

_\- “Mas mesmo resgatado, eu ainda sou uma vergonha para a Ascendência Eli, meus atos desse meu último ano no Império não saíram incólumes. Eu fui julgado, em segredo pela aristocracia e eles decidiram pelo meu exilio, verdadeiro dessa vez. Ar'alani com o apoio da CDF interveio afirmando que eu era um recurso muito valioso para ser desperdiçado. A Aristocracia convencida pelo meu irmão aceitou a ceder um pouco e eu fiquei sob responsabilidade da CDF, mas tive meu status familiar suspenso até eu me provar digno de recebe-lo novamente. ”_

_– “Como estou sob tutela da CDF como ação disciplinar estou sem contato com o mundo exterior e fiquei impedido de falar com você. Eu e Ezra entramos em um programa de treinamento rígido e quando surgiu essa missão vi a oportunidade de estar perto de você novamente. Convenci Ar'alani que você deveria participar dela porque eu sabia que sua mente analítica iria ser de grande ajuda, mas principalmente porque queria te ver novamente. “_

_Eli sorriu para essa afirmação e perguntou. – “_ _E essa missão é uma forma de você se provar a seu povo novamente? “_

_– “Sim. Se tudo der certo e descobrirmos o que está acontecendo posso voltar para a Ascendência com meu status reestabelecido. “_

_– “ Eu não ligo para seu status Thrawn, eu gosto de você, não do seu nome ou cargo. “_

_– “ Você deveria ligar Eli. Se eu perder de vez meu status voltarei para a Ascendência como um paria, e como tal serei expulso de vez da CDF e nós nunca poderemos ficar juntos novamente. “_

_Eli tremeu com essa perspectiva e abraçou com mais força o torço de Thrawn. – “Vai dar tudo certo, vamos ter êxito nessa missão e você recuperara seu nome. “_

_Thrawn suspirou e respondeu abraçando Eli junto a ele. – “Sim. Vamos fazer dar certo. “_

__


	5. Observados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As coisas estão meio corridas na minha vida. Por isso as atualizações vão demorar um pouco mais.  
> Mas eu pretendo terminar essa história ainda nessa vida. :D

_Na manhã seguinte, enquanto Eli e Thrawn preparavam o café da manhã Ezra ficava olhando que nem bobo para eles dois._

_Eli cochicho no ouvido de Thrawn. – “Qual o problema desse garoto? “_

_Thrawn deu de ombros e continuou a tarefa, apesar de desconfiar o porquê da cara de bobo do jovem Jedi._

_Quando sentaram na mesa Ezra continuou encarando os dois, a situação dava nos nervos de Eli. Até que Ezra falou. – “E aí?_

_\- “E aí o que? “ – Perguntou Eli._

_\- “Vocês dois. Se resolveram? Estão juntos? “_

_\- “Não é da sua conta. “ – Retrucou Eli._

_\- “Ah é sim! Eu aguentei cinco anos esse aí lamentando. Por uma questão de princípios, eu tenho que saber. “_

_Nesse momento, surpreendido, Eli teve a cadeira puxada por Thrawn que o envolveu com seu braço direito ao mesmo tempo que sorria para Ezra. Eli ficou surpreendido, Thrawn sempre foi tão reservado sobre tudo. Era estranho ver ele ser tão aberto frente do Jedi._

_Ezra soltou um suspiro jogando os braços para o alto. – “Que bom, estava torcendo por vocês, e eu não aguentaria mais um dia dele se lamentando. “_

_Tharwn ergueu uma sobrancelha para a afirmação de Ezra._

_\- “Então o que vamos fazer hoje? “ – Perguntou Ezra._

_\- “Como bons turistas de um planeta praiano, de manhã vamos a praia, depois de almoçar vamos a uma feira de artesanato local e a noite, depois de jantar teremos um tempo na piscina do hotel. Menos suspeito, impossível. “ – Eli dizia enquanto desdobrava um roteiro montado por ele. Thrawn se aproximou de Eli para ver o roteiro. – “É quando vamos ao museu? ” – Eli apontou para a atração na lista. – “Aqui, no terceiro dia. É o dia das visitas. De manhã vamos ao aquário e a tarde ao um museu. “ – Thrawn bufou indignado, mas Eli o consolou. – “ Não se preocupe, eu montei um banco de dados com algumas artes locais para você estudar no ‘insuportável’ tempo que passaremos na praia. ” – Thrawn sorriu para ele. – “É por essas e outras que eu me apaixonei por você. “ – Thrawn puxou Eli dando um beijo em sua cabeça._

_\- “Ótimo! “ – Ezra resmungou carrancudo. – “Troquei as lamentações pela overdose de açúcar. “_

_Na praia, eles se instalaram nas imediações de um quiosque com mesa, cadeiras e um guarda sol, para protege-los dos implacáveis raios solares._

_Eli e Ezra, imediatamente foram se refrescar no mar, enquanto Thrawn permaneceu no quiosque._

_Enquanto nadava Eli não conseguiu resistir e perguntou. – “Ezra...você poderia me dizer mais sobre a época em que você e Thrawn ficaram ilhados? “_

_\- “Você não acha melhor perguntar direto para ele? “_

_\- “Eu vou perguntar a ele, mas eu quero os dois pontos de vista. “_

_\- “Se é o que você deseja... “- Ezra continuou. – “Quando caímos no planeta, eu fiquei bem machucado, mas Thrawn, ele recebeu um ataque direto dos Purrgil e sofreu muito com a queda. “ – Eli ouvia tudo atentamente, tentando demonstrar o mínimo possível dos sentimentos que o relato lhe trazia. – “Na época eu estava com muita raiva dele, por tudo que ele fez com Lothal, mas a força me mostrou que deixa-lo morrer não era o caminho, então, consegui dar um jeito de salva-lo... “_

_Enquanto Ezra contava o que havia acontecido com eles para Eli, Thrawn os observava de seu lugar na areia, já imaginando o tema da conversa. Enquanto espera pelos petiscos que havia solicitado Thrawn sentiu um arrepio em sua nuca, como quando se sentia vigiado, olhando para o lado, todos os turistas pareciam agir normalmente, mas atrás dele um dos barmen havia parado o preparo de um drink e o olhava fixamente, quando Thrawn se virou em sua direção, ele imediatamente voltou de onde havia parado. Ao mesmo tempo uma garotinha a sua frente, congelou a construção de um castelo de areia para continuar observa-lo intensamente. Quando Thrawn voltou a olhar para frente ela retomou a construção._

_Dando de ombros Thrawn se concentrou em analisar o banco de dados que Eli havia montado da arte Vizzi._

_Voltando da água para se juntar a Thrawn os três ficaram em um silencio confortável, enquanto observavam os arredores._

_Thrawn perguntou em um tom baixo. – “Quais impressões vocês sentiram dos arredores? “_

_Eli foi o primeiro a responder. – “Não sei, há algo muito estranho com as pessoas desse lugar. “_

_\- “Sim! “ – Ezra completou. – “Parece falso. Como se as pessoas estivessem atuando. “_

_\- “Também tenho essa sensação, mas Isso pode ser um prejulgamento formado pela impressão inicial que o Ezra nos passou, afinal não sabemos muito sobre o comportamento e a cultura local. “_

_Na parte da tarde eles foram a uma feira de artesanato local, compraram algumas bugigangas e voltaram para o hotel. No caminho, compraram alguns alimentos para preparar na cozinha do pequeno apartamento. Evitar a comida do hotel era uma questão de segurança._

_\- “Precisamos ir para a piscina do hotel como planejamos? “ Perguntou Eli. – “Estou cansado dessas pessoas, a sensação de vigilância é quase palpável. “_

_\- “Sim, essas pessoas são extremamente cansativas, parece que elas sugam a energia em volta delas. “ – Completou Ezra._

_\- “Concordo. Vamos permanecer no apartamento e analisarmos os acontecimentos de hoje. “_

_Depois de se lavarem e comerem alguma coisa, os três se sentaram na pequena mesa que havia na pequena cozinha. Thrawn pegou seu datapad com as fotos que haviam tirado._

_\- “Além do que já foi discutido, o que mais vocês estranharam sobre o nosso dia? “_

_\- “Bem, se esse é o comportamento normal dos Vissis, esses são os piores negociantes da Galáxia. “ – Começou Eli. – “No negócio da minha família, lidamos com as mais diferentes raças e eu nunca vi tamanha frieza ao tratar um cliente, nessas feiras de artesanato, normalmente, o vendedor é o mais simpático possível para atrair o comprador, mas esses caras, pareciam que nem queriam vender. Muito secos e diretos, tentei puxar conversa com alguns, mas seria mais fácil discutir filosofia com um Batha. “_

_\- “Sim, e a impressão de duas mentes foi ainda mais forte e hostil, ao mesmo tempo que parecia haver um interesse genuíno em nosso grupo. Isso esgotou a minha mente e me deixou com uma terrível dor de cabeça. “ – Ezra disse esfregando a cabeça._

_\- “Se você não se sente bem Ezra pode descansar, eu e Eli continuaremos a reunião e se você tiver algo a acrescentar, pode nos passar amanhã durante o café. “_

_\- “Obrigado. – Disse Ezra já se levantando. – Vou meditar um pouco sobre tudo isso e amanhã lhes passo minhas impressões sobre tudo que aconteceu hoje. “_

_Eli e Thrawn resolveram continuar a analise em um lugar mais confortável e foram para o quarto. Eli rolava preguiçosamente as imagens obtidas na praia durante a manhã enquanto Thrawn olhava as imagens que eles tiraram na feira._

_\- “Sabe o que é estranho...nas fotos...ninguém olha para a gente. “ – Eli falou pensativo._

_\- “Como assim? “_

_\- “Você tem que admitir que somos um trio peculiar no meio dos Vizzis. Os únicos estrangeiros em uma praia lotada, e, em nenhuma foto, as pessoas nos encaram. É como se elas fizessem questão de olhar para o outro lado, nem as crianças nos encaram. “_

_\- “Talvez seja uma questão cultural. “_

_\- “Não sei...com os adultos ok, mas crianças são crianças em qualquer lugar. Eu já lidei com várias, de várias espécies quando trabalhava com meus pais e também na Ascendência vivo cercado de navegadores, e elas são todas iguais. Quando você diz que não é para olhar aí que elas ficam encarando. “_

_Thrawn olhou para as fotos que Eli havia analisado e teve que concordar. Elas não só não olhavam para eles como pareciam olhar em sentido totalmente oposto. – “Também achei algo estranho. Olhe essas fotos e veja o que você vê. ”_

_Eli pegou as fotos e começou a analisa-las, era uma sequência de fotos de uma das bancas da feira._

_\- “Não sei parece um dos artesanatos típicos da região. Você gostou dessa banca. “ – Eli disse com um ar brincalhão” – “Tem três fotos iguais. ”_

_\- “É aí que está o problema. Não é a mesma banca. “ – Eli olhou para ele com um ar de interrogação._

_\- “Está estava no começo da feira, está no meio e está no final. Estou ciente que o ‘artesanato para turistas’ costuma ser repetitivo e monótono e que as bancas se assemelham muito umas às outras. Mas a organização dos objetos as vezes é o que faz a diferença nesses locais e se você olhar essas três bancas, além do ângulo ligeiramente diferente da foto, a disposição dos objetos é o mesmo. Alinhamento, quantidade, tipo...tudo se repete. ” – Thrawn disse pensativo. – “Também reparei que as barracas eram estranhamente arrumadas para parecerem diversificadas, mas havia uma sequência lógica em sua disposição. Como que quem as montou não conseguisse lidar com o caos. Veja... “ – Thrawn mostrou mais algumas fotos para Eli que mostrava a rua em que a feira era montada quase como um todo. – “...se você olhar esse lado, você vê, uma banca de roupas, uma banca de artesanato com temas marinhos, uma banca com artesanatos de madeira, uma barraca de doces, uma de artesanatos de couro e por aí vai, se você olhar para o outro lado, você vê a mesma sequência invertida. E a disposição dos itens seguem a mesma lógica da banca que lhe mostrei nas outras fotos. “_

_\- “Isso é bizarramente organizado, mas será que não é uma lei local, para ‘igualar’ as chances dos comerciantes, alguns planetas dentro do império tinham leis reguladoras muito estranhas. “_

_\- “Não sei, tudo o que vi na feira parece contradizer o banco de dados que você preparou para mim. Analisando sua arte, parece que os Vizziz são um povo que valorizam a individualidade. É preponderante em sua arte dizer mais sobre quem a fez do que o mundo que a cerca, isso condiz com um povo que valoriza o ser com foco no personalismo e autocentrismo em detrimento ao coletivismo. Essas informações condizem ao breifing que recebi da Ascendência antes da missão, segundo o relatório eles valorizam a livre concorrência e abominam intervenções na economia, sendo que na negociações o representante do governo atua mais como uma testemunha. As negociações são feitas direto com os empresários. As informações não estão batendo ou minhas fontes são muito escassas. “_

_Ele foi interrompido por um Eli preguiçoso que o abraçou, enterrando o rosto no seu pescoço. – “Tudo bem...amanhã vamos ao museu. “ – Eli riu contra a orelha de Thrawn, mandando ondas de arrepio por toda sua pele azul. – “Podemos fazer outras coisas agora. “ – Thrawn não pensou duas vezes, colocado os datapad sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Abraçando Eli de volta ele rolou sobre ele sussurrando de volta na orelha e Eli. – “Como queira.... ”_

**Author's Note:**

> https://misbarea.tumblr.com/


End file.
